Koji the Homicidal Maniac
by Crazy Song Writer
Summary: Yes, title taken from JTHM. Koji has escaped jail. He wants to kill, and he wants to do it now... Creative, huh? From the victim's point of view. Next chapter coming soon. Rated M for sexual themes, cursing, violence...the list goes on.


**This is what happens when Aiyu is bored! She writes a random story to entertain herself, and talks in first person! Aiyu says ENJOY!!**

**All character's (expect Spacer) in this story are MINE!! DO NOT STEAL!!!**

**Rated M for sexual themes, cursing, and violence. (I have a sick mind. xD)**

**Spacer belongs to my friend Jeffrey. I will not give you any of his usernames to any of the sites he goes on for his protection.**

**------------------------------**

Sky opened her eyes, again only to darkness. She could hear her brother's soft breathing in the bed beside her, slow and steady, showing he was still asleep. She shifted into a sitting position, the skirt of her nightgown ruffling slightly. She tossed a pillow at Envy, who sat up quickly and jumped out of bed, "I'm up!" he groaned, his voice heavy with sleep, "I still don't know how you can do that," he went on, "You know, being blind and all."

"It's not very hard. I could hear you snoring," Sky replied, opening the bathroom door. She walked in, closing the door behind her with a quiet click. The sound of running water could be heard as the black hedgehog turned the shower on.

Envy's green fur was ruffled and his bangs tangled. He cursed under his breath, remembering all the combs were in the bathroom. (That happens to me in the mornings when Marcus and Sara hog the bathroom.) "Hurry up in there!" he shouted, a loud BANG following. Sky always hit the door in reply when her brother told her to hurry up, "I'll be out when i'm ready!" she shouted back.

Envy groaned loudly and flopped back down on his bed.

Half an hour later, Sky emerged from the bathroom, her silver-streaked quills up in a towel, "'Bout time..." Envy muttered under his breath. Sky tossed a hairbrush at him, which hit Envy in the head, "OW!" he snapped, "Get over it," Sky sighed, "Don't you have date with your BOYFRIEND today?" Envy sneered, "That, I do," Sky replied with a snort, "And you better not follow us this time!"

"Why should I care what you do with your boyfriend?" Envy asked sarcastically as he worked the brush through his matted quills, "Not pointing out an obvious joke..." he added under his breath, "As long as you ain't pregnant, I don't care."

Sky chuckled and snacked him over the head with a pillow gently just as the phone started ringing, "That must be Spacer!" she said happily as reached for the blaring, silver phone. The buttons were rather large. Envy had gotten that phone for Sky to make her life a little easier. A click was heard as Sky pressed the 'answer' button. She paused a moment, a faint voice coming from the speaker, "Hi, Spacey. What's up?" Sky replied. Envy stuck his tongue out in disgust and stalked away.

"HE'S not gonna be there...is he?" Sky whispered, "No, he's not," Spacer said over the phone, "You're sure?" Sky pressed on, "I'm sure," Spacer reassured her, "He's in jail, remember?"

"I know, but STILL," Sky replied anxiously, "Come on, Sky. He won't get you," Spacer murmured softly, a hint of flurtacious flavor in his tone, "Alright," Sky sighed, "So, we're going skating tonight, right?" she asked with a little more pep, "Yeah, wouldn't miss it. I gotta go, see ya," Spacer replied, a click following, showing he had hung up. Sky sighed happily and hung up as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Later that night-

Sky's arms were locked with Spacer's, both of them spinning. Spacer had always been a talented skater, though he prefered skateboards over rollerskates, "Alright, i'm getting dizzy," Sky laughed as the music faded away, "Naw, shit. Looks like it's closing time," Spacer groaned, leading Sky out of the skating rink.

The both returned the rented skates and headed outside, "Now what?" Spacer sighed, "Envy doesn't expect me home for a while. Maybe I could hang out at your place for a while," Sky suggested, "Sure," Spacer replied, his fingers wrapping around her's.

They were soon at Spacer's house. The moon had risen up, bathing the whole area with silver. Spacer held the door open for Sky, following her in shortly after. Spacer removed his shoes the threw them next to the door. Sky was sitting on the couch, her fingers playing with the end of her quills. She felt arms wrap around her and soft lips press against her cheek. She felt the couch go down a little, knowing that Spacer was now sitting next to her. Spacer grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. He felt Sky pull away a few second later for air. He stood up and headed for the kitchen, "Where are you going?" he heard Sky ask, "To get something to eat," Spacer replied.

Sky smiled to herself, feeling little claws scratching at her ankle. It was Francis, Spacer's new cat that she had bought for him. She scooped the kitten up gently, thus not to hurt the fragile thing. Francis mewed in her ear as he climbed onto her shoulder and onto her head. Sky sweat dropped and laughed.

The sound of silverware falling to the floor got her attention, "Spacer, are you alright?" she called, "GET AWAY YOU FUCKIN' FREAK!" Spacer's voice shouted from the kitchen, "Spacer?" Sky called again. She tread lightly towards the kitchen, her ears flate against her head in fright

"GAAAHHH!!"

"ARRRRG!!" (lol, pirate! xD)

"GET OFF!"

"Spacer!" Sky called, unsure of what was happening. She heard a knife cut through flesh, and the muffled sounds of Spacer's screams, "That's right, SCREAM!" Another man's voice shouted. Sky gasped, recognising who it was, "K-Koji?" she stammered.

Koji, a black hedgehog with silver streaks just like Sky, turned around at his name, "You're-You're supposed to be in jail!" Sky squeaked, "I know," he chuckled and threw Spacer aside. The limp, brown and yellow hedgie hit the wall and slid down in a slump, a knife through his chest and his insides slipping out through a large gash comming from his neck down to the end of his stomach.

Sky felt something hit her in the back of the head. She felt dizzy, then finally fell to the floor. A few hours later, she found herself on the couch, Francis lying on her chest, "Wha-? What happ'n'd," she mumbled, her words slurred. She sat up, Francis rolling off her and onto the floor, meowing in protest. She could smell alcohol and men's cologne, "You're awake," Koji's voice snickered, "Koji, what did you do to Spacer?" Sky asked, her voice shaking, "You'll find out soon enough," Koji replied. He held a glass of wine under her nose, "Take a drink. It'll calm your nerves," he said in a soothing tone. Sky almost took it, her hand raising, but she stopped herself, "No, you're just gonna get me drunk again and-" she started, but Koji cut her off, "You're not as dumb as I thought," he growled, "But i'm not going to do that."

"What makes you think i'm going to believe you?" Sky whispered, tears streaming down her peach muzzle. She felt Koji wipe her muzzle and her eyes, "Now now, no crying, or i'll give you something real to cry about," he laughed menacingly. Sky closed her eyes and sobbed, "You killed him, didn't you?" she asked, "That's a smart girl, using your head..." Koji smirked, his eyes half lidded as he crawled ontop of her. Sky pushed him off, "NO! Stay off me!" she shouted and smacked him across the face, "You little bitch!" Koji snapped, rubbing where she had hit him. He pulled out a kife and grabbed the collar of Sky's shirt, "You'll pay for that," he growled, narrowing his eyes angrily.

Sky felt the blade of the knife pass over her throat gingerly. She shivered in terror at the though of him slashing her neck open. She felt Koji grab one of her flattened ears, playing with it in his fingers, "Aww...what cute ears you have," he murmured, "We'll just have to fix that."

Sky felt the the tip of her ear being slashed off. She yelped in pain and stumbled back, holding her wounded ear, "You're a maniac," she growled, "You're-You can't be real. You're too much like-" Koji cut her off again, "Like Jigsaw?" Koji hissed, "Yes, but HE is a lot more cruel."

"You're still a monster," Sky shot back, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Koji shouted. He ran forward, knife drawn. He stabbed into her stomach, a sickening squelch in his ears. He fell to the floor beside her. Sky's chest was heaving, her eyes streched wide with pain and horror, "You and Spacer are the first people i've killed," Koji whispered to her. He got to his feet and grabbed the glass of wine that was still sitting on the table. He lifted Sky up and poured the liquid into her mouth. She swallowed weakly, her body shaking with effort.

"Game over."

With that, Koji pulled another knife from his picket and stabbed through Sky's chest. Her eyes were still wide open as she faded away. Koji threw her body to the floor and looked down at his bloodstained gloves, "She was right," he murmured. He flopped himself onto the couch and his eyes slid shut, 'This is what I am to do.' he thought as he fell into a dead sleep.


End file.
